Medusa 2000
Medusa 2000 was a competitor robot that exclusively fought in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round in its only series, before being flipped around and defeated by the reigning champion Chaos 2, who went on to win the series. The original Medusa machine was intended to enter the Sumo event of Series 3, but the event was cancelled following a behind-the-scenes accident that caused delays in filming. Design Medusa 2000 was an invertible, box-shaped robot mostly made out of recycled computer parts, with four outside wheels and painted fluorescent green, which the team cited as the robot's weakness. It featured a barbed drum at the back, and an electric lifter on the front wedge which operated by pressing down against the floor and raising the robot's front wedge up, hoping to lift other robots this way. Although fast, resilient and with a surprisingly durable chassis, Medusa 2000 suffered from a high ground clearance and exposed wheels, which were easily susceptible to damage. The robot cost £796 in total. Robot History Series 4 Medusa 2000 competed in Heat A, and was drawn up against the number 17 seeds King B3 and fellow newcomers Attila the Drum in its first round. Medusa 2000 played little part in this battle, being shoved around the arena by King B3 in the early moments before getting underneath it as King B3 attacked Attila the Drum. After staying out of the action, Medusa 2000 slammed into King B3 after both it and Attila the Drum were trapped by Sergeant Bash, with one of Attila the Drum's wheels catching fire. After the three machines closed in on each other, Medusa 2000 appeared to struggle for traction, before ramming into Attila the Drum. The three robots again gathered together just as 'cease' was called, and the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges voted Medusa 2000 and King B3 through to the second round, much to the crowd's displeasure. There, Medusa 2000 had a tough draw against reigning champions Chaos 2. Chaos 2 immediately charged into Medusa 2000 for a flip, but missed, before the two machines charged into each other close to the wall. Chaos 2 flipped Medusa 2000 onto its back, before pushing it towards the wall and nearly flipping it out, but instead tossing it towards Shunt's CPZ. Medusa 2000 recovered, only to be tipped onto its side after running up Chaos 2's front, and knocked back down to its wheels by Chaos 2. Another few flips from Chaos 2 nearly saw Medusa 2000 go out of the arena again onto the spotlights, but it fell back into Dead Metal's CPZ, where it was assailed again by Chaos 2 and Dead Metal. While escaping, Medusa 2000 backed into Sergeant Bash, who crushed one of its wheels with his pincers and pushed it over the Flame Pit into Shunt. Now immobilised, Medusa 2000 was pushed onto the Floor Flipper by Chaos 2 and flipped back upright, before taking more damage from Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash and having one of its tyres dislodged. Sir Killalot grabbed hold of Medusa 2000 by the tyreless wheel, and proceeded to carry it towards the pit before dropping it in. As a result of this defeat, Medusa 2000 was eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *A clip of Medusa 2000 being attacked by Sergeant Bash was later used in the opening sequence. External Links *Medusa 2000 website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots whose events were cancelled Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3 Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots from Greater Manchester